The Thin Line Between Life and Death
by KuronekoXIII
Summary: STOPPED The life inside the Academy is not always fun, the gang is still together as a whole even after 5 long years and even after two of them are GONE. Who are they and what happened? Secrets are unfolded by a single diary Read and find out!
1. Chapter1: Prolouge

**The Thin Line between Life and Death**

**A/N: Hi minna! This is my second fanfiction for GA. Please read the summary below :] Thank you!! ^_^**

**Summary: The life inside the Academy is not always fun, the gang is still together as a whole even after 5 long years and even after two of them are **_**GONE**_**. Who are they and what happened? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Notebook (a prologue)**

The lilacs and daisies sway with the wind as the sun shine down in every bit of the earth. Birds are happily twitting to each other while butterflies flutter from one flower to another, people on the grass playing to their hearts content. To sum it, all is good and today is another ordinary day.

Except for some.

Inside the long white halls of the academy hospital, a young boy is peacefully sleeping like an angel above the clouds, the white curtains above his beside table dances like a fairy in the sunlight. The room is quite simple to say, there is a single bed where the little boy is serenely resting, a flower vase on the nearby table containing 2 different flowers, the ones you will rarely see that are combine;_ a rose and a sakura blossom_.

The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door revealing two teenagers about the age of 16. A boy and the other is a girl. The lad has flaxen (blonde)-colored tresses with ocean deep blue captivating eyes and the later has a profound raven hair with shades of mauve and ogles of the same murk of her locks with a meaningless expression.

The duo stepped inside the room with utmost care not to waken the sleeping boy. The lass have a notebook with a red polka-dotted pattern with gold carvings in her pale hands. The boy suddenly twirled then he carefully opened his eyes exposing his silvery. He then sat up to take glimpse of those who are inside the room.

"….Hotaru….onee-chan…" Youichi, yes the boy inside the room, muttered as soon as he distinguished the lass.

"..Ruka…onii-chan…" he then added.

As soon as the two heard the boy's voice, they both twirled their heads to his direction.

"Youichi" mumbled Ruka as he stood up and walked closer to Youichi.

"Are you feeling any better?" he mussed as he sat up to Youichi's bed.

"Hai" said Youichi

With that said, Hotaru walked towards the two.

"Youichi, do you want hear a story?" she asked.

Hotaru's unexpected action startled Ruka, he had never thought of Hotaru to speak a long paragraph, and then he had heard her _offering _Youichi a story. He tried to hide his surprise but still, Hotaru being Hotaru, she didn't miss it. But the Blackmailing/Ice Queen is on vacation right now due to certain issues. So instead of bringing out her ever trusty Camera 3000, she just uttered:

"Nogi, I'll pass it for now, but when all of this is over, never expect me to ignore the call of money"

Ruka sweat dropped at the thought of Hotaru going back to her usual business of selling his ever magnificent pictures, _blackmail pictures_.

Hotaru then sat on the chair on the right side of Youichi's bed. She the handed the boy the _notebook_ she was holding earlier, it showed gold cursive letters saying _**Mikan Sakura's Diary**_.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys! I hoped you liked the story, this is just the prologue. Thank you for your time in reading this. I will put up the next chapter soon. If you have any comment, question, suggestion or etc.. you can hit the review button below. I am not requiring you to review but if you like to, then I being extremely overjoyed is simple an understatement.

~Miharu-chan~


	2. Chapter 2:The Entries of November

**Chapter II: The Entries of November**

**(dedicated to November Romeo)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA, it belongs to Huguchi Tachibana-sensei**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**The Entries of November**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okaa-san.." Youichi mumbled as he struggle against his tears that are about to flow out his silvery ogles.

The two just stared at the boy who is about to cry, holding back any remarks that they might say to Youichi that will cause him harm, not physically, but emotionally. They don't want the kid to know the truth behinds the sudden events. They don't want him to absorb the truth in the wrong place at the wrong time. They want him to slowly understand the events by letting him discover the facts by himself.

"onee-chan, can you read it to me?" said Youichi as he looked at Hotaru with utmost sadness in his eyes and handed the diary.

Hotaru took it as she opened the book at its very first entry.

"_November 25, 2004_

_Dear Mizuki,_

_This is my first time writing a diary so I don't really know what to say. Well……. Let's just start with introductions. I'm Mikan Sakura, currently 10 years old. I am now studying at Alice Academy (Japan branch), why? Cause I followed my very bestest best friend here. Her name is Hotaru Imai, I'll tell you about her later. So I'm in the elementary division class B, my alice is the one and only nullification alice, and for that I am in the special ability class, so I'm really grateful for that, cause I have et there Tsubasa-sempai. I'll also introduce him later. I am born on the first day of January, I have a partner for class and in which otto-san chose himself, I don't know why he picked that arrogant, perverted, jerk!! Well tell him also later. I'm currently a single star, originally and unfortunately, I was a __**no star**__ that's why I was called miss__** no star**__, but I was living fine with that, until the day that I have to rescue my arrogant partner with a humungous ego, and with that I was promoted to a single star. Enough of me, I'll introduce to you now my friends._

_First of is Hotaru, my best friend of all times. She has the Invention alice, in which she uses to blackmail people, especially Ruka-pyon, and her infamous __**baka-gun **__that she uses to me every single day that I try to hug her. I don't have any idea on why she does that, but I have a very strong hunch that it's her way of showing she cares and love me. Well that's just a hunch. She is a three star and is in the mechanical ability class. See what I mean? I'm a no star, uhhumm, a former no star and she is a three star! I'm not jealous, in fact, I'm so proud of my Ru-chan!! _

_The next one is my arrogant, bad mouthed, pervert with a huge ego partner, none other than Hyuuga Natsume. He has a fire alice in which, making him in the dangerous ability types. And you know what?!! The jerk is a special star! A special star! How can he be a special star, when his head is as big as his ego! A pervert who peeks at other peoples underwear and the worst part?! He calls me __**Polka-dots!! **__Can you believe that?! URGHH. Enough about him!_

_OH! It's November 25?! How can it be that fast, I've been in this academy for 3 months already!! And to add two days from now is Natsume's birthday! Waaaaiiiiiit!!!! Why should I care? Oh yeah I'm his partner and friend. HMMM, what should I give him as his birthday present? I really have to ask Ruka about that._

_Mentioning Ruka, Ruka is Natsume's best friend just like me and Hotaru. Ruka has the animal pheromone alice placing him in the predisposition class, and also with his Alice, Hotaru always take pictures of him to sell and to gain lots of money. Poor Ruka-pyon"_

Hotaru took a glimpse of Ruka and gave him an evil smirk. Ruka sweat dropped as he saw it but also felt happy at the same time. It is the first time Hotaru ever smirked after **that **incident. Hotaru then continued to read out loud the diary.

"_The next one is my otto-san, my sensei, his not my biological father though, and he just allowed me to call him otto-san. The other one is my onii-chan, Tsubasa-sempai, he always takes care of my and always by my side, just like a real aniki. And there is Iinchou, permy, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mucho, Kitsuneme, Yura-chan, Misaki- senpai and many many more!!_

_They are the important people in my life that always make me smile."_

Hotaru then flipped to the next ten pages turning into a certain day.

"_November 29, 2004_

_Dear Muzuki-chan,_

_Two days have passed since Natsume's birthday, it was supposed to be a happy day since it's Sunday but to my great dismay, I was called to the faculty. At first I really wondered why I was called, I can't remember doing anything wrong for the past few days, except for bombarding that son of a bastard Natsume words that he can't stomach. Well back to the topic.. When I opened the door of the faculty room, there are no teachers except for __**one**__. I have never expected to see HIM. _

_**PERSONA**_

_He hasn't change since the last time that I saw him. He still had that white mask on his face, the remarkable black coat and a weird but shinny lipstick. Sometimes I really wonder if persona is mourning about something or he just thinks that black is always IN. _

_I'm loosing the topic again. There, I was about to step out the room as soon as I saw his emotional face but he suddenly grabbed my wrist and ruthlessly pulled me inside. I tried to break free from his grasp, but to no avail, he is just much much much stronger than me. But I did not loose hope; I bit his arm and stepped on his foot. I was really expecting him let go of me but it seemed that what I did amused him more. I clearly saw that devilish smirk on his face. As soon as I realize that my plans of escaping are futile, I just stood there in place and looked at him with my most expressionless face. I mustered all the guts that I have to show that face and it seemed to pay off. He pulled his arm back and said something to me. I can't quite remember all of it but I heard him saying, "training for 5 years". I just don't get it. I can't really comprehend what he meant by training. I know that it has something to do with my alice, but what can a nullification alice do?"_

Hotaru then looked up to Ruka with a very questioning look. As Hotaru regained per poise she said:

"She knew"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxr**

**Authors notes:**

**I am really happy to be able to wite the second chapter in just a day after I made the prologue. **

**Please leave a review about my story. I really need your opinions on how it looked. Thank you in advance to everyone.**

**~miaharu-chan~**


End file.
